The Life of a Tres Spades Maid
by minamishiho
Summary: For you who dream of peaceful life, being a maid in Tres Spades IS NOT your answer. Just a KBTBB version if "I" am the MC. No pairing for now, maybe change later. Repost from my tumblr page.
1. Chapter 1

**The Life of a Tres Spades Maid**

 _Just a crazy thought about what if "I" am the MC in KBTBB._

 _Disclaimer, don't own any of KBTBB original story line and characters._

* * *

 **Part 1**

Everybody secretly dreams about unusual life. Maybe full of adventure. Or adrenaline. Or just some crazy other stuffs. How on earth do you think adventure/fantasy/sci-fi and etc genre come from if not from human's desire of unordinary (is that really a word?) life?

Me? I was, too, love to have them. "WAS" is the keyword here. But after the sick realities from the real world hit me, what I really wanted in life is peace and calm because those two are the most impossible things that will happen in most people lives.

I thought that living in Japan will be the first step to make my dream of peaceful life comes true.

And I'm sure that would happen for real, really.

If only I never met those absurd guys from penthouse, that is.

 _To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Life of a Tres Spades Maid**

 _Part 2 of this series._

 _Disclaimer same as before._

* * *

 **Part 2**

My name is Shizuku Amano, 22 years old. I am a half Japanese from my mother side who lived most of my life in my father's country.

After graduated from university, my uncle in Tokyo, my mother's brother, ask me if I wanted to live in Japan. He said that he want me to embrace my Japanese side by living in Tokyo. Something about balance or something. Honestly, I tuned out most of his words after the words, "Do you want to live in Japan?" came from the telephone.

My thought was, "Hell yeah I do!"

I'm tired living in the city I was born and grew up. The traffic, the humidity, and many more that make me wanna scream and shout to the sunset. Not that I never did it though coz I did. Several times. Make my friends embarrassed like hell and pretended not knowing me for the rest of our beach holiday.

Okay, I'm out of the topic. In short, I really wanted to live in Japan. At least, try to.

My uncle friend, Mr. Kenzaki, give me recommendation to work at Tres Spades hotel as a maid. The job is fine. I have two new friends named Sakiko and Chisato who trained me before I officially worked there. I met an annoying woman named Erika and her two minions (forgot their names) who tried to bully me on my first day. I just look at her with sympathetic eyes when she started spouting nonsense to me.

"Hey, you! Why are you looking at me like that?!" Finally, Erika snapped because my lack of reaction at her words. I really can't take her words seriously because…

"You know anime Psycho Pass?"

She blinked once. Twice.

"Huh?"

"You know, there was a cameo in Episode 8 Season 1. She had two best friends…"

"Hey…"

"Her two best friend died and mutilated…" I keep talking without paused at her interruptions.

"Oi, newbie! What are you talking ab…"

"You looked like that cameo."

Silent.

Erika and her friends looked horrified hearing my words. They step back from me and kept muttering something under their breath before ran for their life.

"Huh? Why they are running like that?" I asked Sakiko and Chisato who kept silent for the whole ordeal. They looked at me with indescribable expression before…

"Hahahahahaha!"

Those two girls laughed so hard their face completely red. Still confused, I decided to wait until they calm enough for me to ask. But Chisato opened her mouth before I asked anything.

"They thought you threatened them, Shizu," she said with cheerful grin.

"But I didn't! I just…"

"I know," Sakiko interrupted me, "but they still thought that. Man, this is the first time I ever saw them like that! You're really something, Shizu-chan!"

I still didn't understand what the meant by that at that time, but now, when I remember that, I want to laugh. Boy, I was so innocent at that time, wasn't I?

Little I know that that event is the only thing amusing that happened on my first official day as maid in Tres Spades.

 _To be continued_

* * *

 _Yey, the auction managers will appear next!_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Life of a Tres Spades Maid**

 _Part 3 of this series._

 _Disclaimer same as before._

* * *

 **Part 3**

My dream of peaceful life start to became just a dream after my first day shift at Tres Spades ended.

I want to go home to employee's dormitory after work but because I'm too lazy to change, I still wore my maid uniform. I walked around the hotel to find the front door.

And I was lost.

Mind you, the hotel is HUGE. I was a new employee. I didn't know my way around by my self very well yet. I didn't want to impose Sakiko and Chisato who had longer shift than mine. And I definitely won't ask Erika and her twin minions.

Now maybe you will think: "How come you got lost when searched for the front door of the hotel?!" Like I said, the hotel is HUGE! And kinda complicated for those who are not familiar yet with it. That's why I lost.

To the basement.

Now you will asked another question: "How come you got lost to the basement?!" Now waiiit a minute. The hotel is like the labyrinth. It still make me confused now. One moment I'm in front of employee lift, then the next turn, I'm in the back yard.

…

Okay, I'll confessed! I don't have sense of direction, okay?! Satisfied?!

Before reach the basement, I already have an adventure all around the hotel. I met an arrogant rich man, a flirtatious dandy man, and a man who seemed like a famous artist in Japan when I'm lost. Stupidly, I always forgot to ask for directions to those guys.

Well, what a day.

Finally, I arrived in the basement. Which I regret very dearly until this day.

I saw some suspicious people with guns in the basement storeroom. Like a scene in mafia movie or something. You know, when they hurdle together planning to make big trouble? Like that.

'Better don't involved with these guys,' I thought.

But when I tried to go away from there, a very tall mobster looking man saw me. "What are you doing here?!" he bellowed at me, made his people and me jumped with fear.

"Well, I'm lost." Better say the truth when you're not sure the lie will help you better.

He seemed skeptic at my answer.

"Are you sure you're not a spy?"

I gaped at him. What? Me? Spy?

He looked like he wants to say more, but before he did it, I beat him. " , look what I am wearing. Tres Spades maid uniform. I'm not here to spy you guys, I really am just lost. This is my first day. So would you please let me home?"

The scary tall mobster squinted his eyes, still suspicious. "How come do you know we are mobster if you're not a spy?" He asked me with intimidating voice.

"Well, maybe because all of you have guns? And majority of you wear black clothes? Don't you think it's kinda obvious?" Now I'm really concerned about his mentality.

One of the guys who aren't wear black looked at me with admiration. "Wow, boss! She is brave and smart too!" he said to the scary tall mobster who glanced at him irritably.

"Shut up, Inui."

The puppy-like man quiet down instantly but still looked at me admiringly.

"Even though you're not spy, it doesn't change the fact that you're already saw us. We cannot let you go," he said with finality. Another mobsters murmured their agreement at this decision. 'Uh-oh. This is not good. This is really not good.'

"So what will we do to this woman, Mr. Oh?" one of the mobster asked the scary tall mobster. He contemplated this question.

"I… actually don't have any idea." He said when looking at me with an unreadable expression. Was there pity I saw flickered on his eyes for a second? Nah, must my imagination.

Hearing this, those mobsters start discussing my fate. Without asking me! What a nerve! Don't I have the right to choose my decision?! Well, it's clear that they think I don't!

It seemed like they choose to vote. Each of them discuss some options and vote from the best two. I tried not to listening their conversation by counting how often the puppy-like man looked back and forth at his boss respectfully in 10 minutes.

Man, that's a lot thing to count, actually.

Suddenly, the buzzing room became silent. One of the mobsters looked at me and said with such finality.

"Put her as the auction item."

 _To be continued_

* * *

 _A/N: Yeah, kinda different from canon. Because one: I kinda forgot the prologue. And two: I just want to make it like this._

 _Just Soryu in this chap. Oh, and Inui (but he's not auction managers). I try to make all of them appear in the next chap._


	4. Chapter 4

**The Life of a Tres Spades Maid**

 _Part 4 of this series._

 _Disclaimer same as before._

* * *

 **Part 4**

And after that, those men ordered me to change my clothes and take me to a golden cage. The mafia boss seemed like he disagree by this decision but didn't do anything to change it. In fact, after I locked away inside the cage, he disappeared to nowhere.

Those mafia men blindfolded me and covered my cage with some kind of velvet clothes. Now at first, like most people, I'm afraid of what will happen to me later if I'm really become an auction item. All horrible scenarios filled my head.

But five minutes later, I don't care anymore. Who the hell will bid for me anyway? And if there's a weirdo who really buy me, I'm sure I'll be okay. I'm not that pretty to be made a sex slave (the most thing I'm afraid for) and not that skillful and strong to do dirty job. My best bet, I will become kinda maid again, not much different from now. Or worst, killed for my organs but since encountered those mobster, I thought I'm already dead anyway so I'm not concerned about that.

When the auctioneer open my cage and start the bidding, I decided to observe the surrounding and didn't pay attention to the auction at all. The stage was enormous. There was a huge amount of patrons. And far beyond, I saw a balcony and gasped.

There's the arrogant man in the middle of the long seat. The flirty man. The famous artist. An unknown man who smoked nonchalantly. And that scary mobster who left me!

They all wearing masks like the patrons but I'm sure it's them. The flirty man winked at me when he realized I looked at the balcony.

I waved at him cheerfully.

The artist laughed at this, while the smoking man looked kinda baffled. The man in the middle seemed amused when the scary mobster slapped his head.

The flirtatious man waved at me back, chuckling along the way.

Those men started to discuss something while glancing at me several times. I titled by head at them, confused at their behaviour.

Some time later…

Suddenly, the man seated in the middle of balcony raised his bidding card.

20,000 million.

My eyes widened looking at the bidding card.

"And the item sold to the men on the balcony!"

And that, my friend, is the words that closed my dream for having a peaceful life for, maybe, forever.

 _To be continued_

* * *

 _A/N: Yey, prologue finished! Time to crazy stuff!_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Life of a Tres Spades Maid**

 _Part 5 of this series._

 _Disclaimer same as before._

* * *

 **Part 5**

After the auction ended, some people take me to the lift. This lift is not like another lift. It's all glasses and more luxurious than the usual lift in Tres Spades. And that says a lot coz the usual Tres Spades lift already more luxurious than another lift I've ever seen before.

I arrived at the gorgeous lobby and the men left me in front of a big door. The message clear enough: Go inside. I know.

But "know" is different from "want", you know.

So I stalled long enough until a voice I know bellowed from inside. "I know you're there, woman! Come here now!"

Eugh, I don't have any choice now, do I?

So I open the door and there they are. No surprises really. The five guys from the balcony sit in the big sofa there. How big the sofa? Big enough that those five men didn't squeezed at each other.

They stared at me, I stared at them. For a long time none of us talking, just looked at each other.

"Hey, may I asked something?"

The arrogant men, whose expression became amused as the time passed as he looked at me, nodded at me. "Yes, you may."

"Why you all bought me?"

Somehow this predictable question make them surprised. The flirty man chuckled at this and said to the arrogant man, "Hey boss, this woman really interesting, isn't she?"

"You mean weird."

"Hey Mamo, that's not a good way to describe a lady!"

"But he's right! I mean, don't you think other people will asked about the auction first? Or why he or she being auctioned?"

"Yeah, but…"

"I know she's not normal from the start."

"Sor, now you're the one who's impolite to her."

"Why are you defend her so much, Baba?"

"Of course because I'm a gentleman, boss!"

"Hello, can anybody answer me?!"

At my shouting all the men quieted down. The mobster suddenly pull out his gun an pointed it at me. "You have the nerve to talk to us like that, woman." he said coldly.

"You have the nerve to ignore people's question! Don't you ever learned that was a rude thing to do?!" I really started to lost my patience here.

"She's really one of a kind."

"I know, right?"

"Wow, that brat got some spunk."

"Anyone who's not afraid of Soryu's gun must be a real brave person."

"Hello?! Some answer please?!"

But everyone ignored me. Damn them!

And I didn't get my answer until they're done discussed and analyzed me like I'm some rare specimen.

* * *

"That's just because actually human is illegal to be auction item. And because it looked like it will be fun to have someone who nonchalantly waved at patrons when being auctioned," the arrogant man who named Eisuke Ichinomiya answer me much later than I want him to do.

Oh, man.

 _To be continued_

* * *

 _Maybe edited last part later._

 _Added: Maybe not._


	6. Chapter 6

**The Life of a Tres Spades Maid**

 _Part 6 of this series._

 _Disclaimer same as before._

* * *

 **Part 6**

So, after all the mayhem about the auction and me, I ended being the maid who has the special task to take care Tres Spades penthouse. Eisuke gave me a pager and whenever he buzz, I must arrived at penthouse in five minutes.

"You're late."

The hotel owner glared at me when I enter the room. Another auction manager lounged there beside him are just Mamoru and Soryu who looked at me from whatever they're doing when Eisuke admonished me.

"Huh? Really?"

"Yeah. You're late by 35 second from the time what I told you to."

What?

"Hey, do you know how many time needed from the other part of hotel to get here?" I asked him irritably. I practically running to the penthouse, you know! What he wanted me to do, then? Teleported?

"I don't care. I told you to come in five minutes, you come in five minutes. No more than one second." He's not answering me. Great.

No more than one second, huh? Okay, if you said that.

"Okay. I won't do that again."

When Eisuke go back to his room after ask me for a cup of coffee, I smirked while calculating something he won't like me to do.

"Hey kid, ya got that scary face there. Whatcha thinkin', eh?" Mamoru asked me with furrowed brows.

"Ooh… something," I said nonchalantly.

"Please don't do something crazy. I hate to do Eisuke's dirty job if he asked me to ditched you in Tokyo Bay," the mobster looked so serious when he asked me that.

"Don't worry, just a small things that won't made him decided to kill me. Well, maybe. I hope."

The men in front of me looked really concerned now.

* * *

 _A few days later…_

I ate lunch in employee cafeteria with with Sakiko and Chisato when we heard commotion nearby. "What are they doing, gathered on the door like that?" Sakiko asked.

"Maybe there's some celebrity walked by," I answered, don't really care about the ruckus. Chisato stand up to try to look beyond the crowd and gasped loudly.

"What is it, Chisato?!"

"That… He…"

The crowd suddenly quieted down. Got curious at least, I looked up and saw the reason why people got excited today.

Eisuke.

Wow, I don't predicted that he'll come down by himself. I though he will order the other auction managers to summon me. I must be terrified that he took the case to his own hand, but I can't stop myself from grinning to him.

"You. Come with me. Now."

"Okay!" I cheerfully responded while trailing after him, ignoring all stares from the spectators.

* * *

All other auction managers present today, looking at me with different degrees of pity and sympathy. 'Girl, you're so dead,' is what their stares looked like to me. I ignored them.

"So, what is your reason to not respond to penthouse pager for a few days, huh?" Eisuke interrogated me straight away. No 'hello' or 'how are you.' How rude. Well, not that I want him to do that, though.

"The other day you said that I can't come more than one second from five minutes. I can't do that, because the distance between hotel lobby, the part of hotel that nearest from penthouse and the penthouse lift itself is almost five minutes for me. That's when I ran, mind you. The time for the lift to come down and go up is about one minute. What about when I must come here from another part of the hotel?

And if any of you can arrived here faster than me, you must think that my legs," I pointed at my own legs, "are not as long as yours," I pointed at their legs, "And I'm not a fucking athletic, if you're not realized it yet. So that 5 minutes 35 second is my Olympic time, mister. But because you said I mustn't come more than one second than five minutes, the only thing I can do to fulfill that order is to not coming at all."

You must see how astonished look in Eisuke's face that time. Baba, Ota, Soryu, and Mamoru looked torn between amused and exasperated. Mamoru shakes his head and Soryu face palmed. Ota and Baba tried their best not to laugh at their boss's expression.

After thinking for a very long time, Eisuke sighed and looked at me. "Okay, I understand. I'll give you 10 minutes to come when the pager buzzes. But," he continued with a stern voice, "not more than one second than that. You heard me?"

"Very clear, boss!" I saluted at him.

"Now coffee."

"Okay!"

And by that, he going up to his room. Baba and Ota high-five me, Mamoru said, "You're crazy there, kiddo," while smiling and Soryu just watched me with conflicted expression between 'I want to scold you' and 'That a good performance there.' But finally he just said,

"Just don't make it a habit."

I only grinned at him.

* * *

"Hey, Shizu-chan, is all that true? The time and distance to penthouse and all that?" Baba asked me one day.

"Yeah, that's true. Not the running part, though. Who wants to run in hotel in daily basis? I only ran that one time when he told me that one second after rule," I answered as I put his cappuccino in the table.

Ota looked at me, smirked meaningfully. "But you won't stop here now, right?" he guessed. I smirked back at him.

"Of course not! I don't want to waste the way to make Eisuke's face like that again! But not in the near future, though. Later, when he dropped his guard…" I smiled imagining that far future ahead.

"You're kinda evil, huh, Shizu-chan."

"I don't know if I must call you stupid or brave to mess with Eisuke like that."

I only laughed at their commentary.

 _To be continued_

* * *

 _A/N: Lazy to edit previous chapters. Maybe someday._

 _Added: Maybe not. Ever._


	7. Chapter 7

**The Life of a Tres Spades Maid**

 _Part 7 of this series._

 _Disclaimer same as before._

* * *

 **Part 7**

So one day, only me and Mamoru lounging in the penthouse. Eisuke and the others are… somewhere. I don't know. I just finished cleaning and Mamoru slacking on the corner as usual.

This is the first time I'm alone with the slacker detective. I find him an intriguing person, actually. Even though he looked like a sloth most of the day, Baba told me that he's the one taking care legal procedures of their underground business. I mean, when police involved, he's the one who took care with explaining and everything, so he's pretty important person in the group.

"Hey, Mamoru."

"What is it, kid?"

"You're not working?"

"I'm working now."

I raised my eyebrow at him. If slacking on the couch is the way detectives do their job, sign me up, please!

"I'm holding down the fort, kid," he said when he saw my doubtful expression. A puff of smoke come out from his mouth. Is it all right to smoke in penthouse? All the rooms here have air conditioner, you know. But Eisuke and the others never complained so I guess it's okay.

"The fort won't go anywhere even if you're not holding it, you know," I quipped at him while sat in the floor beside his couch. Mamoru laughed hearing this.

"Ya know, I always forgot to tell you that you have smart mouth, kiddo," he said with amusement in his eyes. I shrugged at his words. He's not the first person to tell me that.

"Thank you, I guess?"

We were silent for a long time, just enjoying the lack of mayhem without duo Baba-Ota here.

"Hey, Mamoru?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think cigarette taste good?"

"Huh?"

"I almost never saw you without one."

He contemplated my question for a while. "Well, it's more to habit than the taste, I think. What, ya wanna try to smoke?"

"No, thank you. I think smoking is the worst way to waste your money and health. Don't you ever thing how many donuts you can buy with the money to buy a pack of cigarette?" I asked him.

"Nah, that's different thing, kid."

"Is it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I guess if you say so…"

Silent once again.

"Hey, Mamoru?"

"What?

"When you shaved your face, do you intentionally left you stubble intact?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Just curious."

"Yeah, I let my stubble when I shaved."

"Why? Doesn't it… you know, tickle?"

"Not for me."

"Can I touch it?

"No."

"Stingy."

When he dropped his guard, I bolted up and touch his stubble. Startled, he almost dropped his cigarette. "What are you doing?!"

"Just a little… There!"

Yep, it's kinda tickled to touch.

"Knock it off, kiddo!" He protested while trying to swatted my hands away from his face. I pulled out my hands before he can even touch it.

"You must shaved it. But again, it will be weird to see you without it. It's already become your defining feature."

"Leave my stubble alone, will ya?!"

Silent once again. He seemed more guarded than usual, though. He can just relax, I won't try to touch his stubble again.

For now.

"Hey, Mamoru."

"What again, kid?"

"Can I see your gun?"

"Nope."

"Oh, come on."

"Why the hell you want to see my gun, eh?"

"Because Soryu won't let me see his."

"You saw it almost everyday when he try to threaten you with it, which he failed to do every time." Suddenly, he gazed me curiously. "I always wondering, why aren't ya scared of his gun? Even Eisuke never try to be at the end of that damnation."

"He won't shoot me."

"You never know that."

"I know. Besides, if I feel like he will really shoot me, I'll run."

"Hoo."

…

"So can I see your gun?

"No!"

"Tch."

Silent again for the nth time.

"Hey, Mamoru."

"I swear if you're asking nonsense again…"

"No, no. I just want to ask why are you seemed lazy most of the time. I know you're not just slacking up with the others. I saw you silently observing them. Why are you doing that? Seemed lazy but silently observant, I mean, " I asked him seriously. He got up from his slacking position and stared at me.

"You're not just a smart mouthed kid, aren't ya?" He started. I just smiled at him.

He paused a bit before continue. "Me being here is not only just to serve them as legal aid, ya know? I have my own agenda. But being with them for a long time, I know that they're not that bad as their 'little activity' seemed like.

But still, who knows when they'll change for the worst. So I must keep my eyes on them."

"To see if they're getting out of control?"

"Yeah. And," he added with a very serious tone, "I hope you won't tell them this. Or else…"

…

"I think they know, you know."

"What?"

"About you and your agenda."

He looked shocked. "Why are you saying that?"

"Because they're not that stupid. I think they're smarter than me. And even I got suspicious of your behaviour even when I just know you for a little while.

And if they still let you here with knowing that, I'm sure you can be rest assured that it makes no difference if I tell them, which I won't do, of course. What a hassle…"

Mamoru laughed and mussed my hair. "Hey, old man, what are you doing to my hair?!" I screamed but he's not stopping.

"You are really an amusing person, kid."

* * *

Omake:

"Hey, Mamoru, why don't we make a slacker club? You know, a club when we being lazy every time."

"Kid, I swear Eisuke will fire yer ass if you're not go back to work now."

 _To be continued_

* * *

 _A/N: I love making this chapter. Who will I bother next, hmm?_


	8. Chapter 8

**The Life of a Tres Spades Maid**

 _Part 8 of this series_

 _Disclaimer same as before_

 _Really, I always forget the title. I almost write "The Life as a Tres Spades Maid" a few seconds ago._

* * *

 **Part 8**

It is the ordinary day in Tres Spades hotel penthouse. The auction managers hanging around in the living room playing poker and me, the humble servant, working hard to clean their lairs one by one. The only thing unusual is...

"Baba, stop sighing like a brokenhearted chick. It's disgusting."

On of our usual clown being so quite today. He kept sighing from time to time while trying halfheartedly concentrating with the game. At first, it's blessing. It's peaceful for a change (because the other clown, Ota, is in his serious gamer mode today). But after he sighed for 67 times - Yes, I'm counting - it's just annoying.

Soryu put down his cards and reach for his wine glass. "If you're waiting for someone to ask, 'What happened?' to you, keep dreaming." He stated bluntly. The phantom thief's eyes glistened hearing this.

"Sor, you're meanie! Meanie!"

"And stop that spoiled girl speech before I put my gun on your head."

Baba shrieked and run to hide behind me. He trembled slightly. I rolled my eyes at him. "Baba, why do you hide behind me?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Because Sor is scary! You heard that, he will shoot me!"

"But why behind me?"

"You're not afraid of his gun, that's why!"

That again. Why are these people amazed at my immunity to Soryu's threat? Don't they see that's just empty threat?

"It's not like because I'm not afraid of his gun I become bulletproof, you know," I sighed. Is this man really the oldest one from us? I really doubt it.

Eisuke stared at us without saying anything. I know he secretly amused with all of this. His expression resembled what he looked like in auction. 'Go on, I want to see what will you doing next,' that's what I saw in his eyes. Oh yeah, I just remembered that one reason why they decided to buy me at the auction is because I'm interesting. Great.

"Okay, Baba. If I kissed you, will you stop all this and become the usual Baba?"

...

Silence ensued.

Ota is the first person broke the silence with his laughter. "That's a good one, Shizuku! Ahahahaha!" he rolled on the floor, laughing until he cry. Mamoru coughed while blushing slightly. Soryu gaped at me and Eisuke just... stared.

"What? Did I say something weird?" I don't understand their reaction.

"You just offered your kiss to him so he will act like usual! What do you think he had? Sleeping beauty syndrome? So you think his silence is a kind of curse?" Ota explained to me then resuming his laughing fiasco. Huh? I don't think of it that way.

"Eh, but Baba always asked me to kiss him to heal his broken soul when he vented about the girls who..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Shizu-chan! Stop there! Ssst! That's our secret, remember?" Baba immediately interrupted me. I titled my head at him, confused.

"What part? The girls or the kiss?"

"That…!"

Someone clears his throat and we simultaneously looked at Eisuke. His face seething with controlled anger when he glared at Baba. "What is it about girls and kiss, Baba?"

"I swear it's nothing, boss! She just hear me out and the kiss… I'm just joking! She never gave them, thought I'm only kidding! Right, Shizu-chan?!"

"Uh… yeah." I answered honestly. Whenever he talked to me about the girls who dumped him, he always asked me to kiss him to soothe his fragile heart. Of course I never do that. He's just kidding...

Right?

"'Thought?'"

Eisuke's tone got chillier this time. The phantom thief is _really_ afraid now. If I thought he shivered slightly before, now he trembled greatly.

"But… but she never done that! That's what the most important thing, right?" He tried to reason with Eisuke. The Boss just glared at him silently. Okay, this is awkward. Why is he angry?

"Hey, what's wrong with that? Even if I kissed Baba, you don't need to be angry, you know."

"Oh, so you're the type of woman who will kiss every man, even the ones you're not dating?"

"I'm not saying that! Don't put words in my mouth!"

"So what do you mean?!"

"I mean that it's not your business, Eisuke Ichinomiya!"

He clamped up after that. His expression can't be read, again, but I saw a flicker of hurt in his eyes for a second. That must be just my imagination.

"Listen, Eisuke," I started, "you're my boss. You're also one of the people who bought be from the auction. But you can't control my actions. Baba is my friend and I wanted to help him when he troubled. I don't need your permission of what I should do to cheer him up, even with kiss him. You don't have any right to angry with me or with Baba."

He just sat there without saying anything before walked upstairs. Everyone, as well Baba, stared at me with indescribably expressions.

Mamoru sighed and put his hand on my shoulders. "Listen, kid. He just worried, ya know. Being the only girl between all of us men."

"And with Baba, you just won't know what will happen next if you lower down your guard just a little bit. I understand his feelings very well," Soryu added.

"Hey, Sor! I'm not that bad!"

"The point is," Ota ignored his best friend's comment just now, "he just tries to protect you with his own way. Please don't mad at him."

Baba seemed guilty when he looked at me. "It's my fault to go overboard with my flirting to you. Me too, understand why he's mad at me," he seriously said to me. Really? I don't know what to say hearing all of this. Eisuke is hard to understand, but I guess for them who are being with him for a long time, they can see what I can't in him.

But wait. There's one question left that hasn't been answered yet.

"Why does he angry with me, too?"

Nobody answered me.

* * *

"Eisuke, you're there?"

I decided to talk to him before going home. I stand in front of his room, waiting for his answer. I feel that he's there but decided to ignore me. I sighed. What a brat.

"Listen, I won't say I'm sorry, because I'm not. I still think it's wrong for you to get that angry at us, but…"

I took a deep breath.

"It's wrong for me to say that it's not your business. Of course it's your business. Baba is your friend. Oh, or auction's employee? Minion? Yeah, you got the picture. And, er, I don't know if it's presumptuous to me, but I… I thought you at least thought me as a… friend."

Wow, it's embarrassing! I want to run away! But if I do that, this will be for nothing, so I must endure this for a little bit."

"So… there. You heard me. I hope you're not angry again. See you later.

Click.

My heart stopped when I saw him open the door and stand in front of me. His expression neutral. Fyuh. At least he's not scowling.

Suddenly he smirked at me. "'It's wrong for me' sound like an apology to me," he said.

I blushed at his words. "You heard wrong. It's not an apology at all. Nope. Not at all." I tried to get back from him but he followed me.

"Really, hm?"

"Yeah, you're delusional! You must be sleep derived! Just go to sleep! Bye!" Now I blatantly tried to run away. He blocked my path easily.

"It's 5:00 pm now."

"So? It's not wrong to sleep a little bit earlier than usual, you know!"

"Now you're rambling. Just quite a little, will you?"

I closed my mouth immediately and stared at him. Eisuke stared at me with a soft look on his eyes. Why he stared at me like that?

"Shizuku."

"Uh, uh?"

"I do."

"What?"

"I do think of you as a friend."

I shocked while I hear this. Am I not dreaming? Eisuke said that he thought of me as a friend?

After overcame my shockness, I smiled at him.

"Thank you," I said before started to walk away from him after he open my path to go back downstairs.

I never saw his blushing face when I turned around from him that day.

* * *

A few days after Baba's incident…

"Eisuke, can I asked you something?"

"What is it?"

"I understand why you're angry to Baba at that time. But why are you angry with me?"

"It's too early for you to know that."

"Heeh?"

 _To be continued_

* * *

 _A/N: What did I just write?_

 _Btw this is not what I'm trying to write. I tried to write about Shizuku and Baba, but why it turned out to be Shizuku and Eisuke? Damn that sneaky rich bastard._

 _I love him. XD_

 _Actually I have post this chapter in my tumblr since Friday but too lazy to post it here so yeah. Because this is a repost, sometimes maybe I'm not updating at the same time as I posted it in tumblr. But I'll try to post it here ASAP._

 _Now off to write part 9 in tumblr..._


	9. Chapter 9

**The Life of a Tres Spades Maid**

 _Filer episode for this series. I'm drafting part 9 but it won't go anywhere._

 _Just take this as Chapter 9._

 _Disclaimer same as before._

* * *

 **Part 9**

"Hi, you're here with me, the phantom thief Lupin, Mitsunari Baba! Now I'm with my new best friend lady, Shizuku Amano!"

"What are you doing, Baba? What about that microphone?"

"Just go along with this, Shizu-chan!"

"Oookay…"

"So, tell us about yourself, Miss Shizuku."

"Since when you called me 'Miss'? That's creepy."

" _Just go along, please."_

"All right, all right! Name Shizuku Amano, 22 years old, half Japanese half other Asians. Worked as Tres Spades maid now, not that you all don't know if looking the title of this story…"

"Not breaking fourth wall here, Shizu-chan."

"Okay! Geez! A woman, if you're wondering. Living in Tres Spades' employee dorm. Sold in a suspicious auction to five weird men…"

"Hey!"

"… who are buying me just because actually human cannot be auction item, so basically it's just to save their own butts. So basically I'm the one saving them, that's why I don't care about the crap about they own me…"

"Wait a minute there…"

"… but because I'm very generous and know how to returning the favor even if it's to their own good, I agreed to become penthouse maid. Their own personal maid. I'm so generous…

"Stop there! Next question! You said that you're half Japanese. Do you have a non Japanese name?"

"… Yes."

"What is it?"

"That… I cannot say."

"Why?"

"Next question!"

"But why…?"

"Next!"

"Okay. So from all auction managers, who's the person you like most?"

"Maybe you. But as a friend, you know."

"Really?! That's great! Even as a friend, I'm happy with that!"

"Haha."

"And the second?"

"Ota. When he doesn't call and treat me like a dog, that is."

"Why? Dog is cute, right?"

"Maybe for many people, but from I grew up, being called and treated as a dog is an insult. I don't like it."

"So that's why you're so annoyed when he do that."

"Yeah, that's right."

"And the third?"

"Soryu. Especially when he's annoyed and exasperated. Oh, I also love it when he pull out his gun to me. Think someday he finally let me borrow his gun?"

"Not if you're still taunting him like usual."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Huh."

"And the fourth?"

"Mamoru. Actually, I like him as I like Soryu."

"Why is that?"

"He's so chill. Not loud like you and Ota…"

"Hey!"

"… but not stoic like usual Soryu and pompous like Eisuke. He's my inspiration!"

"For what?"

"For someday I want to have a job like him, just lazy around and watch people. What an amazing job!"

"… You're serious, aren't you? Not just being sarcastic?"

"Of course I'm serious!"

"Ha… haha."

"Why are you laughing like that?"

"Next! So you liked the boss least?"

"Hm, as a person, yes. He's bossy and all that. But…"

"But…"

"But it's not like I hate him for that. He has reasons for him to be him."

"So even when you liked him the least of all of us, you still like him?"

"Yeah, you're right. But that's not change the fact that he's the most jerk from all auction managers."

"…"

"Baba?"

"Uh…"

"Why are you so quite?"

"Hi, there, Boss…"

"What?! Oh, Eisuke…"

"What did you just say?"

"Ah, ahaha. You see…"

"Hmmmmm?"

"Run, Baba!"

"On it, princess! Okay folks, that's it for our interview with our heroine today! See you next time… I hope! Wait for me, Shizu-chan!"

 _To be continued_

* * *

 _A/N: I love making this filer. Like I said before, I've started written the real chapter nine but it's not going anywhere so I decided to make this._

 _FYI, about the dogs, that's true. Sorry for dogs lovers, it's not like I don't think they're not cute but in my country, or at least in my community (coz not all people in my country think this), being compared to dogs is an insult. Even the word "dog" in my language is one of profanity. So yeah. Shizuku basically is me (not that half Japanese though) so I decided to make it like that._

 _And Eisuke, personally his characteristic is the least I liked from all, that's true, but romantically I loved him the most. Shizuku hasn't realized this yet. Dunno, I seemed like to favor jerk type of men in otome. Maybe I want to believe that I can see the best in the worst kind of people._

 _Okay, that's it for now! Hope can continue the real next chap soon!_


	10. Chapter 10

**The Life of a Tres Spades Maid**

 _Part 10 of this series_

 _Disclaimer same as before_

* * *

 _A calm, beautiful morning in Tres Spades hotel's penthouse today..._

"Eisuke! Have you seen that woman today?!"

 _Or not._

Soryu Oh, the mobster from Hongkong, practically screamed this question to his employer slash best friend who sat on the sofa with Ota and Baba. The CEO raised his eyebrows at the angry man quizzically. "Today? Not yet. Today is her day off, though. Why?"

Soryu took a deep breath before hissed frustratingly.

"She stole my gun!"

Everyone in the room, except Soryu himself, gasped.

"Really?" Ota asked him doubtfully.

"Oh my God, she finally did it! I can't believe it!" Baba squealed excitedly.

Eisuke smirked. "Well, I must say that I'm impressed. I don't know she can actually do it."

Mamoru, who's slept in the corner of the sofa, smiled. "The brat has it in her, huh? Impressive."

"Why do you all so calm about this thing?!" Soryu yelled at them before storming out, searching for the certain woman who will be in a lot of trouble when he find her.

* * *

Today is a good day. I finally able to borrow Soryu's gun!

Without him knowing.

Steal? No, no! I'm just borrowing it! I'm not intended to have it by myself. I just want to know how it feels to touch it. To hold it. And, maybe, shoot it a little? Hm, I don't know. I'm not that courageous. But maybe… later, I will unconsciously pull the trigger? Who knows?

I'm surprised to know that the gun is not as light as I expected. It's quite heavy for a small weapon. And it's so beautiful. Shiny and smooth. No wonder Soryu never allowed me to borrow this before. He was afraid I will defile this pretty little thing.

Now, sitting in my bed in the dorm, I watch the gun closely. After take some pictures from every angle, put it on different surfaces (at the top of my TV, pillow, and table) for no reason, and shake it several times just for weird curiosity, I finally hold the gun in my hand.

Wow, I feel like a badass just by holding this gun!

What is this part called? A barrel? And... hm... this must be the trigger. Is this gun loaded? Will it be okay if I pull the trigger? When I shook the gun, it didn't rattled or anything so its is safe to say that it's empty, right?

I take a long breath, stand up straight, and aim the gun to the safest place in this room if something wrong happened: my pillow. The worst thing will happen to the pillow is getting holes. And if someone come when hearing the bang, I can easily turn the pillow upside down and said that the sound come from my TV, which I already turn on now in advance.

Okay, take a deep breath... exhale. Take a deep breath... exhale. Take a deep breath... exhale.

I'm ready!

One...

Two...

* * *

BANG!

Soryu stopped in his track when hearing that sound before running at full speed in the dormitory corridor. _What the hell is happening to that girl?! Don't tell me she..._ he dismissed his negative thought immediately. He knows that she's not a type to do suicide so his anxiousness is unfounded.

But that sound definitely comes from his gun. He used that gun since a long time ago that he knows immediately how it sound when fired. "Just what the hell that girl doing with my gun?!" he cursed under his breath.

That girl seriously in trouble for this.

* * *

Whoa!

I did it! I fired the gun. Safely into my pillow which is kinda emitting smoke right now but nothing serious.

So this is what if feels to fire a gun, huh?

It's kinda exciting but that's maybe because I aim a harmless object. I try to imagine what it feels like to aim a person (really aim, not empty threat like Soryu used at her and other managers) and I don't like it. How can Soryu deal with this sickening feeling?

When I contemplated this thought...

Knock knock knock!

Uh-oh, someone's coming! I turned my pillow and turn up my TV volume before open the door. "Sorry, that's my TV..."

"Hey, woman."

OH MY GOD! IT'S NOT MY DORM MATES! IT'S SORYU!

"Don't give me the crap about TV. I know you just fired my gun."

OH. MY. GOD.

"Where is my gun, woman? And what did you just do with it?"

I'm dead. I know it.

* * *

Omake:

"Hey, Shizuku. How is it that you don't end up dead after that gun shenanigan?"

"I don't know my self. I just said sorry to him when trying so hard not to cry looking his cold stare and he became awkward and just said that I shouldn't do it again before leave."

"Heh, so Soryu too..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Huh?"

"By the way, this should sated your curiosity of Soryu's gun, right?"

"Yeah... Oh wait! I haven't take selfie with it yet! I just took pictures of it! Hm..."

"..."

"..."

"Hm..."

"Please don't ever do what I think you will do."

"Hm..."

"Shizuku?"

"Hm..."

"Hello?"

 _To be continued_

* * *

 _A/N: Not important thing to said but Shizuku talk to Ota in the omake._

 _Finally! The next chap. You know, I have four different drafts including this for the tltsm next chapters. And actually, this chap will include the deep convo between Shizuku and Soryu about how he feels about shooting people with guns but I'm too tired to write that now. Well, this won't be the last time she will try to "borrow" Soryu's gun. I will make that convo the next time for sure._

 _Yay for update! Finally._


	11. Chapter 11

**The Life of a Tres Spades Maid drabbles (because I'm too lazy to write a full story)**

 _Just pretend this is chapter 11._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of KBTBB original story line and characters._

* * *

 **Shizuku and Baba: Koala**

The TV in Tres Spades penthouse common room show a programme about animals. The one being explained right now is koala.

"The koala is really cute, isn't it?" Baba commented when a baby koala appeared on the screen.

I nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah, it is." They're really cute, indeed.

"I really want to cuddle them! Right, Shizu-chan?" He asked me as he looked starstruck with the koala.

Huh? Cuddle them? "Eh… no. Nope."

Baba, whose eyes never strained from TV since the programme started, looked at me disbelievingly. "Why?! Why not?! Don't you want to know how fluffy the fur is?!"

"Animals with fur like that, that lived in wilderness, most likely smells bad. So, no. Even though it's fluffiest creature in the world, if it smells bad, I won't even touch it."

"Whoa, you're not romantic at all!"

"I don't care, Baba. Just shut up and watch the show."

.

.

.

 **Shizuku and Eisuke: Shopping**

"No, no. Absolutely not. I won't."

"Yes, you will. This is my order to you as your boss here."

"Like hell. I never heard that accompany you to the party is one of my job description in the contract."

"But one of the job description is 'obeyed your employer.'"

"Yes, but when it related to my job as a maid! This is not related at all!"

"Come on, we must go shopping right now."

"Are you listening to me, Eisuke? And what is about shopping? Shopping what?"

"Your dress, shoes, and accessories for the party, of course."

"Oh my God, you're not listening to me. I WON'T GO WITH YOU TO THE PARTY! SO I WON'T NEED DRESS AND BLAHBLAHBLAH!"

"The car already waiting. Let's go."

"No, Eisuke! HELP! I'M BEING ABDUCTED! BABA! OTA! SORYU! MAMORU! HELP MEEEE!

* * *

"What about this?"

"…"

"Yeah, right. It's not fitting you. Next dress."

"…"

"Are you listen to me? Next dress."

"No, you listen to me. I won't buy the dress that cost 10 times my salary per month."

"Who said you buy it? I will buy it to you."

"And I will wearing it. And when I somehow wreck the dress, you'll deduct my pay. I know it."

"Tch. Listen, I won't deduct your pay if you ruin it, so just go try another dress."

* * *

"Eisuke, I'm not wearing heels."

"You _must_ wearing heels to the party,"

"No! You don't understand! I won't last more than 20 seconds standing straight in heels, much less walking!"

"Go ahead and try that."

Tap tap tap… thump!

Tap tap tap… thump!

Tap tap tap… thump!

"You're not even last for 10 seconds. What's wrong with your balance?"

 _To be continued_

* * *

 _A/N: Because I'm still to lazy to make the full story, I decide to post some tltsm drabbles I made at tumblr._

 _Like I said in tumblr, the second story is the prelude of my full story later about Shizuku and Eisuke go to party. Which I don't know exactly when will I write it._


	12. Chapter 12

**The Life of a Tres Spades Maid**

 _Part 12 of this series_

 _Disclaimer same as before_

 _This is happened in the not-quite-far-future of this story's timeline._

* * *

There's no denying that all Tres Spades' auction managers are very popular with girls. In valentine's day, you can really see how much popular they are.

"Baba! Please accept my chocolate! I made it my self!"

"Me too, Baba! This is the most expensive chocolate in that expensive France cake store you took me before!"

"Okay, okay. I'll take all of your chocolates, my ladies"

Okay, this is not an unusual situation for Baba. It's not even shown that today is valentine's day. Women bring him all kind of things every time, and he take them all every time.

Lucky playboy.

"I read in last week interview you like this kind of chocolate, Ota! Here's for you!"

"Wait a minute! My chocolate was imported from Belgia! It's more sophisticated!

"No, my handmade one is much more meaningful!"

"Haha, calm down, everyone. I believe all of your chocolates are great."

"Kyaaa! Otaaa!"

Ohoho, they're enamored by his fake angelic smile. I believe, what he really thinking about right now is, _"Fool doggies, being so enthusiastic with nothing. What a stupid day. When will this stupidity over?"_

Or something like that, maybe.

"Mr. Oh, this is from my daughter! She made it with all her heart! Please take it!"

"My niece made you a three layers chocolate cake, Mr. Oh! She heard you like them more than anything!"

Eh, isn't that Inui who likes chocolate cake the most? Did the man's niece got the information mixed up?

"Mr. Oh, my little sister…"

"My aunt…"

"My friend…"

"…"

Somehow, Soryu's surrounded by men. Who promoted their acquaintances to the mobster, who seemed angry enough to take out his gun and pointed it at them anytime now.

Poor men.

And even Mamoru! He's the farthest one from me so I can't hear much except the incoherent squealing of high school girls.

Yep, you read that right. High school girls. Mamoru Kishi's fans are high school girls. Apparently, after resolved a case in one of the most prestigious all girls high school, he's become so popular with them. His flabbergasted looks is so funny that it made me have the urge to take photo of them.

I already have, though.

And… I think you already know that Eisuke is the most popular of them all.

"Mr. Ichinomiya…"

Okay, I'm tired narrating for the same things over and over so just imagine the dialogues from Baba and Ota's fan girls but change the girls with sophisticated busty women.

"Hey! You have the nerve to skip my part like that, woman!"

"Eisuke, you don't supposed to hear my thought!"

* * *

Today is valentine's day.

A day when women give the men they love chocolate. Or something like that. But in the white day, the man doesn't reply them with chocolate but cheap things like candy or marshmallow.

Not fair.

I'm eyeing my boyfriend's chocolates with envy. Those looks delicious. What I won't do to get one of those delicious goods…

Eisuke clears his throat and raise his eyebrows. "So…"

I looked at him blankly, don't understand his gestures. "So what?"

"The chocolate."

"What about the chocolate?"

I think I saw he blushed, but he composed him self quickly before answer my question. "Your chocolate. For me. Where is it?"

…

Huh?

"You don't satisfied with the those chocolates?! Whoa! Talk about greedy!" I shouted in disbelief.

"Wha…? What did you say?"

"Ck ck ck, you mustn't eat that many chocolate, Eisuke. Your teeth would fall off!"

"Hey, that's not… Hear me out, will you?!"

Silence….

"I want your honmei chocolate. I don't want these," he pointed the mountain of chocolates in his desk.

Oh.

Ooh!

"I'm sorry, Eisuke! You see, it's not the same tradition in my homeland country so I didn't think to get you any chocolate!"

Eisuke seems very disappointed hearing this. "So, there's no chocolate from you?"

"Er, no?"

He sits down beside me in sofa and sighed deeply. "And to think I really anticipated your chocolate…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

But when I look at his face, I know it. He's still can't express his feelings without being arrogant or having upper hand, isn't he? It's so cute to think he really looking for my valentine's chocolate.

"But if you don't want to have chocolate except from me, why did you accept those?" I pointed at his valentine's gifts. He smirked at me upon hearing this. Uh-oh.

He pinned me down on sofa quickly and give me that smug smile I hate and love at the same time. "So, are you jealous? Hm?"

This time, I'm the one that blushed. "N, no."

"Really?" His face is too close! Too close!

"Yeah! I mean, no, not really…"

"Shizuku…"

"…"

"Yeah, I am."

His smug smile turned into a gentle smile before he kissed me softly. When I returned his kisses, Eisuke smile at my lips before kissed me deeper.

"Hey… can I have something sweeter than chocolate from you for this valentine?"

I smiled at his request before nodded.

And that "sweet" thing quickly turned into "hot" thing.

* * *

"Hey, Eisuke."

"What is it?"

"I bet you don't want to have your teeth fallen off, right?"

"Huh?"

"So, can I have some of your chocolate gifts?"

* * *

 _A/N: Yey, new chap! I still don't have full ideas for the party scene and when I saw some random 2016 election picture, I wanna make this._

 _The only thing I wanna write is Shizuku ask for Eisuke's chocolates. The others are just bonus._


	13. Chapter 13

**The Life of a Tres Spades Maid**

 _Part 13 of this series_

 _Disclaimer same as before_

* * *

Penthouse maid has many responsibilities. Cleaning is most of them. Every little corner must be spotless. Must be kept tidy. Keeping the members secrecy is another. Baba just stole 1,000,000 million yen painting from National Museum? Don't tell anyone. Soryu's smuggling 100 guns from Hongkong for his organisation in Japan? Keep it shush. Ota hangs a naked painting in his entire room once in a while for inspiration? Nobody needs to know (Me too, if I can help it but alas). Eisuke auctioning exotic animals that rumored has been extinct? I will pay with my life if that information somehow leaked out.

Being a coffee slave?

Ahahaha.

"I bet 500 yen, today's coffee will be delicious."

"No way! I bet 600 that today will be disastrous!"

"... I just hope it's drinkable."

"Come on, Sor! Have faith in her a little bit! Right, Boss?"

"I won't drink anything she served ever again."

That conversation perfectly summed up my coffee making ability. I can make coffee and tea, yes, but I can't make the same taste every time. Sometimes it tastes like what barista made, sometimes you rather be drinking sewer water rather than my coffee. It's like Russian Roulette.

It's all started when Eisuke demand me to make him coffee. I warned him about my coffee making ability but he's so stubborn so I, the humble penthouse slave servant, made him and the other a cup of coffee.

The first time is okay.

The second time, it's heavenly.

The third time, it's slightly yucky but still drinkable.

The fourth time, all of them almost puking simultaneously you think I somehow put some kind of poison there.

And those situation repeated several times until they decided to make it a game to guess what kind of coffee I will serve that day. Baba and Ota always in, sometimes Soryu and Mamoru will join them, but after my first disastrous coffee attempt, Eisuke won't touch my coffee again, even after the other proved it's not the dangerous ones.

I pretended to be hurt by his words and cover my face with my hands. "Huhuhu, Eisuke is a big meanie! How can you say that about my coffee?!" I'm wailing, totally did not bother to act seriously. Baba and Ota sneering, meanwhile Soryu and Mamoru pretended not seeing my shitty acting. Eisuke open his mouth for a few seconds before go back to his newspaper, maybe deciding it's not worth it to respond me.

I stopped pretending and started pouting instead. Huh, it's not interesting if he's not in. Baba saw my face and gestured me to come to him. Puzzled, I obey his call and in an instant, he take me into his arms.

"Don't be sad, My Lady. I love your coffee," he said with a soothing voice.

I hug him back. "I know you're the only one who understand me, Baba."

"Of course. So, are you already falling on me yet?"

"In your dreams."

"Ouch. That hurts."

We both laughed together, still hugging, when suddenly...

"Hey, Amano, make me coffee."

I freeze and slowly turned to see if it's really him just talking. He stared straight at me, his newspaper crumbled in his hands. Something weird reflecting in his eyes, something that I saw before but never understand.

But that's not important right now. Did he just say...

"What?" is the only intelligent answer I can give him.

"I. Want. You. To. Make. Me. Coffee." he spelled it to me as if I didn't hear him the first time.

"What happened to never drink anything I served again?"

"Just do it." He seemed irritated now and - did I just imagine it? - glared directly at Baba. The womanizer thief only smiled innocently (as if!) and not bothered at all. He seemed... amused even? Why?

"Amano, coffee."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Don't be cheeky, you."

"Okay, okay, okay."

"Just answered once."

"Once."

"..."

"You said 'answered once'!"

"Amano..."

"Boo, you're not funny."

And before he rebutted my words, I already run away from there.

Maybe I must added wasabi to his coffee this time, in retaliation to his ignorance before.

* * *

 _A/N: Suddenly inspired. Haha, I love making jealous Eisuke._

* * *

Omake:

"Someone is jealous ~"

"Jealous~"

"Jealous~"

"Jea... aargh!"

"Shut up, morons."


	14. Chapter 14

**The Life of a Tres Spades Maid**

 _Part 14 of this series_

 _Disclaimer same as before_

* * *

Weird things are happening right now in Tres Spades hotel penthouse.

I know that normal things rarely happens here, just look at the residents! But this weirdness is never happened before since I've become the penthouse maid ever.

Baba bought me a chocolate cake.

Ota gave me a tin of chocolate biscuits.

Mamoru brought me a box of donuts.

Soryu pat my head awkwardly when I just come before sat in his usual seat, staring at me with some kind of pity in his eyes.

And Eisuke, for once, never spouting some kind of nonsense task to me. He's just sitting there with unreadable expression. The expression that usually only reserved to Soryu.

So fishy…

"Is this a new kind of bullying game? What will happen after this? Water from the rooftop? Chalk from nowhere will hit my forehead? Please don't said it's the water one. Do you all know how long it will take to dry this ridiculously thick carpet?" I immediately voiced my suspicion to them who in turn looked at me like I'm going crazy or something.

"Where the hell those are coming from? You talked as if we're never treated you good, kiddo. I'm hurt," said Mamoru as he smashed his cigarette butts in the ashtray. I felt kinda guilty hearing that. Besides all those absurd moments, they never treat me bad, but…

"But you never treat me like this, either, without something bad will happen next. Remember that sawdust prank last week after Ota gave me those expensive candies?" I reminded them. Judging from the sheepish smile duo Baba-Ota gave me, I know they remember. Those two put the hardened sawdust into one of the candy. I still taste the woody texture in my tongue. Thank God there's no splinter there.

Unexpectedly, Soryu put his hand in my shoulder gently. "They won't do that today. Even they're not that heartless."

"What do mean by that, Sor?"

"Exactly like what I said," he answered flatly.

Huh? What? What happened?

"It's okay if you want to cry, you know?"

What?

"You can cry in my chest, signorina. In fact, I insist. Wait, boss, don't look at me like that. She's most likely need it!"

Need what?

"What alien way of communication you're all talking about now?" I finally can't bottled my curiosity any longer.

After keep quiet all this time, Eisuke finally start talking to answer me. "They talked about how you need to be coddled after your heartbreak." Is that only my imagination or the way he said "heartbreak" sounds a bit venom than his usual tone?

But wait a minute?

Heartbreak?

"Who's having a heartbreak?"

"You."

"I'm having a heartbreak?"

"Yes."

"Why I didn't know that?"

Silence.

All of them looking at other before finally turned their gaze back to me. "You cut your hair," said Ota with accusing tone. The other four nodded upon hearing this statement.

"So?"

"It's pretty short."

"Yeah. So?"

"What do you mean with 'So?'? That means you're just having a heartbreak, right?"

"No. Because it's hot nowadays and I wanna save my shampoo because my usual shampoo brand price just go higher so with shorter hair, it will last longer—Why all of you see me like that?" Why did their expression are in variation between pity and desperate?

"So it's not because you're having a heartbreak?"

"No!"

Ota and Baba shake their heads and reached out to take back their gifts but I'm faster. I hug all my food and glared at them while inching backwards. "No taking back. These all mine now."

"Hey, we gave you those because we think you're sad! And because you're not, it's fair we take those back!"

"Mamoru doesn't ask me to give his gift back."

"Yeah, whatever, kid. It's kinda amusing today so I'll give you those."

"THANK YOU, MAMORU! I LOVE YOU!"

"Hey, give those back!"

"Nope. My shift is over. Bye!"

And then I run off.

What a weird day. So they think I'm sad, and that's why they wanna console me with food? That's so kind of them, but it's weird to assume someone having a heartbreak just by seeing her cutting her hair short. Well, that misunderstanding gave me free food, so I think I shouldn't complain.

I heard Ota and Baba run after me so I run faster to the penthouse lift. I laughed while they screaming, asking me to give their gifts back. Stingy.

I love what today's weirdness gives me.

* * *

 _A/N: So yeah. I'm making a new chapter. What chapter is this? Chapter 10? I don't even remember that. After more or less a year, wow. I get inspiration from my junior at work's reaction while seeing me cut my hair really short. Not the heartbreaking part, she just asked me why I cut them so short, and my answer was exactly like Shizuku's answer._

 _I actually amazed there are people who still wants me to update this. Btw, it's really clear with whom I shipped Shizuku between Tres Spades members here. Will they ever date other than in that valentine chapter? Who knows? I definitively know, but will I ever write it outside my head?_

 _Well, whatever._

* * *

Omake:

"So, you heard that, Eisuke."

"What?"

"Food is the easiest way to make her says she loves you."

"…"

"She loves chocolate the most, by the way. But don't give her too much. Her digestion system is kind of…"

"How do you all even know that?"

"She told us that time, remember?"

"…"

"I guess no."

 _And in his head, Eisuke Ichinomiya start to plan something to do for the woman of Tres Spades penthouse._


End file.
